legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Infiltrate the Stronghold
Chapter 1: Infiltrate the Stronghold, also known as Chapter 1: Kain - Stronghold, was the first level of'' Legacy of Kain: Defiance''. It followed Kain as he returned to Sarafan Stronghold in Nosgoth's early history some time after the conclusion of''Soul Reaver 2, seeking to find the location the missing Raziel from Moebius. Plot Presumably following on from the events of the [[Legacy of Kain: Defiance comic|''Legacy of Kain: Defiance Comic]] (but not the conclusion of ''Soul Reaver 2''), Chapter 1, showed Kain's initial attempts to infiltrate the stronghold. Kain re-materialized from his Bat Form on the roof and proceeded to find his way through the Sarafan Stronghold. The majority of the level served as a tutorial for Kain and his unique abilities; highlighting Basic Attacks and Combat Training, Blood Hunger, Wall Crawling, Health talismans,Telekinetic runes, Arcane tomes, Checkpoints and towards the end of the chapter he would also discover his first Superhuman Leap markers and telekinetic switches. Part-way through the chapter, Kain found several doors blocked by Blessed Barriers. After recovering the Balance Emblem Hub, hidden in the 'Sanctuary' area of the Stronghold, Kain was able to acquire theBalance Reaver enhancement and use it to dispel the barriers, ensuring he could descend into the cistern below the stronghold and confront Moebius in his chamber. Transcript Players *Kain *Moebius *Sarafan Guard 1 *Sarafan Guard 2 Introduction Notes *In this chapter, Kain can find 3 Health talismans, 2Telekinetic runes and 2 Arcane tomes. He can also collect the first fragment of the Balance Emblem -the Balance Hub; which enables the Balance Reaver enhancement and the dispelling of the Blessed Barriers (which will not be seen in later levels). The main enemies Kain encounters are Sarafan Crusaders and Sarafan Archers (sometimes hidden behind 'Arrow Turrets'), Kain also battles a group ofLesser Shades at the end of the Chapter who summon the first Combat Barriers seen in Defiance.Kain also encounters several Chained Humans, particularly in the "Dungeon" area. *Kain has the main objective "Hunt Moebius down within the Stronghold" and the minor objectives "Enhance Reaver to destroy barriers", "Destroy the blessed barriers", "Seek out Moebius' chamber" and "Destroy Shades and pursue Moebius". Prima's Defiance Guide ''paraphrases the main objective as the Chapter title "Infiltrate the Stronghold" but beyond this it only mentions the first minor objective, paraphrased as "Acquire the hub of the Balance Emblem". *Dialogue implies that the beginning of [[Legacy of Kain: Defiance|''Defiance]] follows on from the events of ''Defiance comic''. Developer comments and structural changes in the Stronghold show that it is set some years after the conclusion of ''Soul Reaver 2''. *''Prima's Defiance Guide'' goes into great detail naming rooms and sections of the level, providing a detailed layout of the Sarafan Stronghold, these rooms are: "Street", "Dungeon", "Wall Cavity", "Main Battlements", "Cloister" (SR2's Courtyard), "Sanctuary Entrance", "Sanctuary" (SR2's Sarafan Cathedral'' including the Chapels dedicated to William and Janos''), "Chapter House Entrance", "Chapter House" (SR2's Sarafan Memorial Chapel), "Small Battlements", "Training Area", "Small Drawbridge", "Staircase", "Cistern" and "Moebius' Chamber". *This chapter extensively features Sarafan designs throughout the level, some in the very masonry itself. The mysterious Lovecraft's Diary script is also featured heavily throughout the stronghold, perhaps more so than in any other location in the game. At the end of the chapter, Moebius is shown conversing with the unseen Elder God using a large rock carved with an hourglass. See also * Chapter 1: Kain - Sarafan Stronghold Script at Nosgothic Realm References Chapter 11: The Living End Legacy of Kain: Defiance comic |current = Chapter 1: Infiltrate the Stronghold |after = Chapter 2: Escape from the Elder God Chamber}} Category:Chapters Category:Defiance chapters Category:Legacy of Kain: Defiance